


Practice Makes Perfect

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kamui's a really quick shot lol, M/M, Nervousness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: alt title: "Zero Lets Kamui Practice Fucking Him So He Can Last Longer Than A Few Seconds"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justanothersinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/gifts).



> it's Christmas in march boyos  
> but yeah, SUPER late present for @1bitheartboy

“Zero?” Kamui squeaked.                                   

“Ah, milord, at last you’ve arrived,” the outlaw purred, letting the side of his robe drop to the bed as he sat up, letting the bare skin of his shoulders peer through. “It feels like I’ve waited _ages_ for you…”

“I-I’d just stepped out to speak with Felicia,” Kamui stammered, instinctively averting his gaze at his husband’s sudden state of undress. “I didn’t think I’d come back to… this,” he gestured vaguely in Zero’s direction.

Zero chuckled, making a mental note to thank his accomplice later for her successful diversion. “Well, here I am, nonetheless,” he stretched lazily, giving the prince an eyeful of his bare midsection as he grunted in what he hoped was a seductive manner. “Or does this not... _satisfy_ you?”

Kamui knew damn well what Zero was getting at, yet refusing to state for some reason. It was one of his many… quirks, for lack of a better term, that never failed to evoke a roll of the eyes from Kamui. Then again, given the smile that crept across his lips as Kamui pouted, that may well have been something he enjoyed seeing.

“Well- no, I’m not unsatisfied,” Kamui quickly corrected. “But a bit of warning would’ve been nice.”

“Ah, but what is life, without a bit of surprise every now and then?” Zero reclined in a ridiculous fashion, eager to expose more skin to get Kamui hot and bothered. “Now, would you care to join me? Or are you just going to stand there and be a tease all evening?”

Kamui rolled his eyes at that blatant hypocrisy, but nonetheless began undressing. He knew what was coming, and as ridiculous as Zero’s flirting was, he couldn’t deny the effect it was having upon him.

“Just as I thought,” the outlaw hummed with a self-satisfied smile. “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

Kamui cocked an eyebrow as he stripped off his leggings. “Only then?”

“Fine, you’re _even cuter_ when you’re angry,” Zero huffed in mock annoyance. “Better?”

“Much,” Kamui muttered as he joined his lover on the bed with a peck on the cheek. “So, what is it you were so desperate to do to me tonight?”

Zero grinned, running his hands over Kamui’s sensitive flanks. “I think a better question would be,” he paused to press his lips against Kamui’s, swallowing his small whimper of surprise. “What is it _you’d_ like to do to me?”

“What?” Kamui swallowed. “I thought the whole point of this was… y’know…”

Zero couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of blush rising on the prince’s cheeks; even after all the time they’d spent together, Kamui still hadn’t fully adapted to his husband’s frankness regarding sexuality. And Zero still found it adorable.

“Mm, but we’ve done plenty of _that_ as of late, don’t you think?” the sound of Zero’s voice sent a small shiver of anticipation up Kamui’s spine. “How about you take charge for once?”

“I’m not sure I follow,” Kamui lied.

“I want you to fuck me, Kamui.”

_There it was_. The words Kamui had in equal parts anticipated and dreaded. The times he’d taken the lead role in bed were few and far between, the memories of the last embarrassing failure lingering with him long after Zero had laughed them off as beginners’ mistakes.

“I-I don’t know, Zero,” he stammered, once again finding himself unable to meet his husband’s gaze. “I don’t think I’m… ready, yet.”

“It’s your choice,” Zero shrugged, almost catlike in the way his muscles rippled as he rolled his shoulders in an effort to loosen up. “Just remember that practice makes perfect.”

Kamui was silent for a moment, gaze flickering between Zero’s languid stretching and the bed under his knees. He caught his lover’s smile from the corner of his eye, small but honest, and found it helped him relax a bit as well.

“Well, alright,” he murmured after a moment of thought. “Are you, uh, prepared?”

“Of course, my love,” Zero grinned, taking Kamui’s hesitant hand and pulling him in for a kiss. “The only question that remains is, how would you like to do this?”

Kamui took a second to think. “Well, I’d like to be able to see your face,” he started, “So maybe you could- uh, straddle me?”

“An excellent choice,” the outlaw purred, chasing Kamui’s rosy cheeks with soft kisses as they moved into position. Kamui laid back, letting Zero’s body lay over his own as the robe was tossed aside at last. The feeling of the outlaw’s warm skin against his own evoked a happy sigh from Kamui, helping him relax as Zero’s hand wrapped around his erection.

It didn’t take long to get Kamui hard; Zero had gotten it down to a science; a gentle coo of praise here, a pair of lips wrapped around a nipple there, and the prince was all his. It had been a long time since he’d done his best to please someone out of love like this, and loathe as he may have been to admit it, Zero relished the quiet moans from Kamui as he felt him grow hard from his ministrations.

“Are you ready to have your mind blown?” Zero purred, and of all the reactions he’d expected from Kamui, the chortle he got was among the last.

“Sure,” Kamui laughed, a genuine smile nonetheless pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Would be nice to blow something other than, uh-“

“Understood,” Zero couldn’t help a chuckle in return as he reached for the lubricant he’d prepared by the side of the bed. He was startled slightly by Kamui’s lips pressing against his collarbone, the prince’s slender fingers skittering anxiously across Zero’s back, seemingly trying to pull his lover back. “Is everything alright?” A rare note of concern entered Zero’s voice; he’d known Kamui to be needy at times, but he seemed even more nervous than usual tonight.

“Y-yeah, just- excited, I guess,” Kamui murmured, and Zero reassured him with another kiss as he drizzled the lube into his palm.

He yelped slightly when Zero’s slick hand wrapped around his shaft once more, gliding with surprising ease over the young dragon’s cock. “Shh, don’t worry,” Zero whispered, slowing his strokes somewhat so as not to overwhelm Kamui. “Just tell me if it’s too much.”

“Right,” Kamui breathed, relaxing his grip on Zero’s back the tiniest bit. Zero grinned to himself; he hadn’t remembered Kamui to have been this skittish even during their first time; was he really this worried about not living up to expectations?

“Alright, you ready?” Zero asked at last, slathering his entrance with the remaining lube. Kamui nodded to the affirmative, hands slowly gliding down Zero’s body to rest on his hips as he lined himself up with Kamui’s prick.

Zero carefully began to lower himself onto Kamui, and the prince gasped as that warm ring of muscle slowly engulfed his erection, the unbelievable heat and tightness urging him to thrust deeper into it. Kamui fought those instincts as best as he could, nails digging tiny crescents into Zero’s skin as his grip on his hips tightened.

“Almost there-“ Zero exhaled, eye shut tight and legs trembling as he took care to go slow, taking Kamui into himself millimeter by millimeter, savoring the sensation of his lover filling him just so. At last, he bottomed out, his backside resting against Kamui’s lap. He peeked to meet Kamui’s gaze; eyes half-lidded, lower lip trembling under his teeth, face red and flushed with sweat. The poor boy was already a mess, and they’d barely even begun.

“And there we are,” Zero sighed satisfactorily, leaning forward with care to meet Kamui’s lips. “You’re doing so well, and you’re so-o-o big,” That may have been a slight exaggeration on his part, but Kamui didn’t really care. With how tightly Zero’s walls gripped his cock, he found that quite easy to believe.

“Z-Zero…” his voice was almost a squeak; it was adorable, really, watching the prince come undone like this. Zero brushed a lock of ivory hair out of his way. “Th-that feels… really good,”

“I would certainly hope so,” the outlaw purred, unable to contain a chuckle as he rolled his hips ever so slightly, drawing a sharp moan from Kamui. “Just enjoy yourself; I know I am.”

Kamui nodded quickly, shutting his eyes once more to try to memorize the scene. His husband sitting proudly atop his erection, a cocky smile plastered to his face as he purred words of adoration in his ear was the stuff of Kamui’s dreams, and he was determined to make the moment last as long as possible.

Which, as it turned out, wasn’t very long at all; the moment Zero began to move in earnest, that tiny thread keeping Kamui grounded was snapped, a barrage of embarrassing noises escaping his throat, all moans and pleads and sweet nothings that served as music to Zero’s ears. “That’s it, Kamui,” Zero huffed, pinching his husband’s sensitive nipple playfully. “Cum for me, let me feel your-“

Zero couldn’t even get an entire tease out before Kamui bucked his hips sharply, unable to find his voice as his mouth fell open in a silent expression of pure lust. Zero chuckled softly at Kamui’s eagerness, feeling the prince’s seed mark his insides with its hot essence with a pleased purr. Kamui whined softly, unwilling to let go of Zero as he rode out his orgasm, the outlaw’s lecherous words and the soft spasms around his length milking every last bit of his release from him in a storm of orgasmic ecstasy. With a final sigh, he let his hips drop, followed by Zero’s, keeping them united as the aftershocks of pleasure sent shudders up Kamui’s spine, something Zero found much, much cuter than it had any right to be.

“S-sorry,” was the first coherent word Kamui could form. Zero simply laughed, cocking an eyebrow in questioning. “For not… lasting, very long, I mean,” he explained, turning away with a sheepish grin as the tips of his ears turned red.

“Don’t be,” Zero assured him, “you’ll get better. Just need to practice more.”

“Practice… right,” Kamui whispered, urging Zero closer to himself once more. The outlaw was all too happy to oblige, wrapping his beloved prince in his arms as he planted a chaste kiss on his forehead.

“Good night, sweet prince,” he whispered, and despite the light punch against Zero’s shoulder he loosed, Kamui knew it would be one.


End file.
